


Back in the Saddle

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [18]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy starts to adjust to life in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Saddle

Don woke to an early morning call that left little time for anything more than perfunctory good morning/good-bye kisses. This time Coop stayed behind with Charlie to wait at least until the alarm clock went off and they had to start their day.  
  
Charlie moved closer to Billy, trying to accustom himself to snuggling against Billy the same way he snuggled against Don. It didn't feel as natural yet, but maybe one day it would.   
  
"Are we okay?" Charlie asked, lightly caressing Billy's arm.  
  
Billy wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder, pulling him flush against his body. There was still some residual trepidation, but any morning that started with waking up next to the both of them had to be good. "Yeah. Yeah, we're okay," Billy said, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Like you said, it's just going to take time. And a lot of patience."  
  
"And maybe some luck."  
  
"Thought you didn't believe in luck."  
  
"Well, there are exceptions to every rule," Charlie said quietly.  
  
Billy smiled softly, kissing Charlie's curls and reaching back to shut off the alarm just as it started to blare. "Okay. We'll just take it as it comes, then. Do you wanna shower here? I'm gonna make coffee."  
  
"Sure. Make some for me?"  
  
"Of course," Billy said, pushing himself out of bed and making a bee-line for the kitchen. He couldn't help the small smile on his face. Waking up, in his own apartment, with Don and Charlie... it was far better than he could have imagined it to be. Sure there were rough spots, but he was happy. He listened to the water running in the bathroom as the coffee brewed. It finished just as Charlie walked into the kitchen, barefoot, his hair dripping onto his t-shirt, and Billy was forcefully reminded of the night Don and Charlie got together as blood rushed nearly painfully to his cock. Quickly, he busied himself with the coffee, pouring a cup for Charlie and desperately trying to fight the temptation to haul him back to bed for a morning tumble.  
  
Charlie hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his arms around Billy, holding him against his chest. It was something he wouldn't have to think about with Don, but he was still learning the rules of interacting with Billy. It wasn't the first time they'd been alone together, but it was still new enough that he wasn't sure of the steps. "Thanks. Can we come over tonight?"  
  
He was warm and soft against his naked chest, and Billy had to clamp down hard on his arousal. Charlie was so tempting like this--almost too tempting. "Sure," he said, licking his lips and running his hand softly up and down Charlie's back.  
  
Charlie shivered. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Me too," Billy said, his voice husky and suggestive. He leaned down and captured Charlie's mouth in a deep, thorough, passionate kiss and then made himself gently back up and extract himself from Charlie's embrace. "I should go get ready," he said softly, stroking a thumb along Charlie's cheek.  
  
Charlie turned his head to kiss Billy's thumb. His pink tongue darted out to lick briefly at the pad. "Want some help?"  
  
"Charlie..." Billy groaned, leaning down to kiss him again. "If you help me get ready, I'm going to end up dragging you back into bed, and I'm just not sure that'd be the best idea at the moment." He pulled back to look Charlie in the eyes, willing him to understand.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right of course." He kissed Billy's cheek. "Go get ready."  
  
Letting out a small sigh of relief, Billy retreated toward the bathroom, turning in the doorway long enough to drop Charlie a wink. "Love you, Imp. Hold those thoughts till tonight for me?"  
  
Charlie ducked his head and smiled. "Of course."  
  
Grinning, Billy ducked into the bathroom, ran through a lukewarm shower, and tried to get himself back under control. By the time he was pulling on his jeans and shrugging on a button-down, he felt almost back to normal. He padded back out into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch to pull on his socks and shoes. "Do you need me to drop you anywhere before I head in?"  
  
"Just home. I'll take my car to work and you guys can call me when there's a plan, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," Billy said, pulling Charlie against his chest and stroking his jaw with his fingers as he angled his head back for one last kiss.  
  
....  
  
Charlie behaved himself, mostly, on the ride to his house, but Billy had to admit to a small feeling of relief when he was finally pulling into the Eppes driveway. "Is it okay to kiss you goodbye?" he asked Charlie, glancing at the windows.  
  
Charlie followed Billy's gaze, hesitated but nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Grinning, Billy leaned over and planted a short, sweet kiss on Charlie's lips. "I really do love you, Imp. I'll see you tonight." He waved and smiled at Charlie as he backed out of the driveway and aimed for Don's--his--office. He'd stop by Don's cubicle the first chance he got.  
  
....  
  
Don threw the file down with a disgusted sigh.  
  
"I know that look," Billy said.  
  
"We're absolutely nowhere with this," Don groused, not even looking up.  
  
"Come on, stretch your legs," Billy said, putting a hand on Don's shoulder. "Buy me a cup of coffee."  
  
Rolling his eyes, but smiling, Don stood and walked with Billy into the kitchen area, pouring both of them a cup and immediately dumping several packets of Splenda into his.  
  
"Since when did you put sugar in your coffee?"  
  
"Since I started trying to drink this stuff," Don replied. "Just trust me on this one." He paused. "So how did it go this morning?" he asked, trying for casual and probably failing. He knew Billy could keep his answers general enough that no one would know who or what they were talking about.  
  
"Fine," Billy said, flashing Don a smile he knew he'd be able to read. "Getting out the door was an adventure." He took a sip of his coffee, made a face, and reached for more Splenda packets, ignoring Don's grin. "Thought we could hang out tonight."  
  
"Provided this case doesn't blow up in my face that sounds like a good plan."  
  
Billy nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "Okay. I'll call him and let him know. Then I'll check back with you later today." They headed out of the kitchen. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
Don shook his head. "Not right now, but I'll let you know."  
  
Smiling, Billy squeezed Don's shoulder and dropped him a quick wink. He raised his coffee in salute. "Thanks for the coffee. Later."  
  
"Anytime, partner," Don smiled. "Any time."   
  
Billy grinned and made his way back to his own desk.  
  
There were several files sitting on his chair waiting for him to review. He had to get up to speed on what the teams had been up to so far and review the cases still in progress. Sighing, he moved the files to his desktop, almost wishing he were in Don's place instead. At least then he'd have something to do other than sit here. He picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's cell from memory. "Hey, buddy," he said when Charlie answered. "Don's up for hanging out tonight, but it depends a little on what happens with his case. Why don't you meet us here later tonight and then we'll decide what to do?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight."  
  
....  
  
The day generally crawled by. Billy had his head buried in his files when a soft hand on his shoulder made him jump. "Jesus, Charlie! You shouldn't sneak up on a guy who carries gun like that," Billy said, blinking and glancing past him for Don. "They just let you wander around this place?"  
  
Charlie smirked a little. "Billy, I have higher clearance than you do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It surprised Don, too."  
  
Billy chuckled. "Speaking of, have you been up to see him yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I thought I'd stop by here first. Maybe with our combined efforts we could get him to forget about work for tonight," he smiled.  
  
"Let's go, then." Billy grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and led the way.  
  
"Hey guys," Don said. "Give me another ten minutes and I can get out of here. There's nothing more we can do on this case until tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Ten minutes?" Charlie said, leaning on the edge of Don's desk and shooting him that wide-eyed puppy-dog look he knew Don was helpless to resist.  
  
"Five. Five minutes, okay?"  
  
Billy leaned next to Charlie. "Hmm, wonder what we should do to keep each other entertained for five whole minutes," he mused, barely bumping Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure we can think if something." Charlie grinned but straightened a little when he saw Megan approach.  
  
"Hi, Charlie!" Megan said, sitting down at her desk. "Here to pry your brother away for a while?"  
  
"Something like that, yeah," Charlie smiled at her.  
  
"Good. He's been overdoing it again. Who's your friend?"  
  
"Agent Cooper, meet Agent Reeves."  
  
Megan walked over and extended her hand. "Megan. So you're Billy Cooper? You used to be Don's partner?"  
  
Billy shook her hand and grinned. "I am. How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, Don was very excited you were transferring here. We heard all about the time you helped out on that prison bus crash."  
  
Billy's eyebrows went up but before he could appropriately tease Don, he was closing the file on his desk and grabbing his jacket. "I'm starved. Let's get out of here."  
  
"It was nice to meet you," Cooper said.   
  
Billy grinned all the way to the parking lot. "So you've been talking about me, huh?"  
  
"Megan exaggerates," Don coughed. "But I may have mentioned you once or twice."  
  
"You wouldn't believe some of the stories he told..." Charlie piped up.   
  
"Telling stories?" Billy said, impressed. "Well, well." He leaned in close to Don, checking to make sure no one was around first. "I'll have to make sure not to disappoint," he whispered in Don's ear.  
  
Don shivered a little. "You never do."  
  
Billy grinned and then stepped away. "Let's take this some place more private, shall we?"  
  
"Definitely," Don agreed, walking quickly to the driver's side.   
  
Billy squeezed Charlie's wrist as he walked past him to the backseat, his accustomed place when they were all in Don's car.   
  
Once everyone was settled, Don reached over to Charlie and pulled him into a long, deep kiss, grateful as always for tinted windows. He looked into Charlie's eyes as he pulled away, a thumb stroking his cheek tenderly. "So," he started the car, one eye on Charlie, "heard you made it a little hard for our friend to get out the door this morning," he teased.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything but take a shower, honest! I even got dressed before I saw him again."  
  
"You might as well have been naked with the way you look just after you've showered," Billy growled in his ear, leaning forward from the backseat. "So delicious. I just wanted to eat you up."  
  
Charlie laughed. "So that's all I have to do, huh? Take a shower?"  
  
"Some days, Charlie," Billy said, kissing his shoulder softly, "all you have to do is smile."  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie asked, no longer teasing.  
  
As traffic started to slow to a crawl on the way to Billy's, Don picked up his hand and kissed the palm lightly, fixing him with a heated gaze. "Yeah."  
  
Charlie smiled and ducked his head, squeezing Don's hand gently. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Billy leaned back in his seat, a slow grin spreading across his face. "What do you think Charlie's best feature is Don?" he asked teasingly, putting the man in question verbally, if not physically in the middle. He badly wanted to play and traffic clearly wasn't going to let him do it the way he wanted to for a bit. So he decided to find an alternative way to entertain himself. "His eyes? All those curls? Those wicked, talented fingers? What?"  
  
Don met Billy's gaze in the rear view mirror and grinned. "I like his eyes, dark and expressive. What about you?"  
  
"Mmm, his eyes are wonderful, yes. Especially when they're looking at you with so much need and longing and pure lust. But I gotta go with the curls. They're perfect for winding your fingers in and pulling to expose his neck. He shivers so deliciously when they're gently stroked, too," he replied in a low, husky growl.  
  
"Not his mouth?" Don asked, reaching over to brush Charlie's lips with his thumb. "It's very talented."  
  
"It is," Billy purred, leaning forward again and letting his fingers just brush along Charlie's hair. He smirked at the low tremor that went through him. "But that right there is why his curls win out every time."  
  
Don chuckled and Charlie licked his lips. "And Don?" Charlie asked hoarsely. "What do you like best about Don?"  
  
Billy grinned and slid across the backseat so he was now speaking directly into Don's ear. "His mouth, hands down. Love the way his lips feel wrapped around my cock. Love when he's whispering dirty things in your ear, driving you crazy. The way it drops open _just_ before he's ready to break and beg me for what he wants. The way he bites his lip when the pleasure hits him but he's trying desperately to hold back. Most of all, love that smile. Just thinking about it makes my stomach do happy flips."  
  
"Me too," Charlie confided. "Love that smile. It can make my whole day when he really means it."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," Don purred, grinning and stepping on the gas as traffic finally started to clear. He was hard and starting to ache under his jeans, Billy's low purr in his ear making him want to squirm against his seat. "Eat first or bedroom first?"  
  
"Bedroom," Charlie said, grinning. "Unless you want to torture Don some more. I bet if I ran my hand up his leg now he'd be rock hard."  
  
"Don't you dare," Don warned, which just made Billy and Charlie laugh boisterously.  
  
"Guess that answers that question," Billy purred, more than relieved that they were finally pulling into his parking lot. As soon as the car was safely in park and the engine cut, he pulled Don back for a thorough kiss, the kind he'd given Charlie that morning. He licked his lips when it broke, reveling in the taste of him on his lips. "Upstairs, Eppes."  
  
"Which Eppes?" Charlie asked, wrapping his arms around Billy.  
  
"Both," Billy grunted, bending his head to claim Charlie's mouth and share his brother's taste on his lips.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss fiercely, trying to lick away all traces of Don so only Billy was left.  
  
Billy moaned softly into the kiss, a little thrill going through him at Charlie's slight aggression. "Upstairs," he repeated, extracting himself and leading the way quickly from the car.  
  
"After you," Charlie said, flashing his brother a grin.  
  
Don rolled his eyes and grabbed Charlie around the shoulders playfully. "C'mere," he growled, pulling Charlie with him as he practically sprinted for Billy's doorstep.  
  
Charlie laughed and ran after Don. "We never did Billy," he said as they neared the apartment door. "Favorite parts of Billy."  
  
They caught up just as Billy was opening the door. Don slid past him playfully, pinching his ass as he went. "His chest," he answered Charlie as the other two men came into the room. He walked over to Billy and slid his hands over his torso. "Broad, strong, warm." He leaned in to kiss the hollow of Billy's throat. "Not to mention all those freckles. What about you, Charlie?"  
  
"I like the freckles," he murmured. "And I like his voice, like the wicked things he says."  
  
"That's my Imp," Billy purred. He laid a warm hand on Don's neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. "Want you in the middle," he growled. "Want you to drive Charlie crazy with that mouth of yours, then I want to have you while you take him."  
  
"Yes," Don said, and then kissed Billy again. "Would you like that, Chuck?" Don asked, turning to caress Charlie's cheek with one finger.  
  
Charlie's eyes narrowed. "Is there anything I can possibly do to get you to _stop_ calling me Chuck anytime in the near future?"  
  
"No," Don said tenderly. "Not a damn thing."  
  
"Chuck?" Billy smirked at Don.  
  
"Don't," Charlie preempted, holding up a warning finger. "Don't you start. Don't you even think about starting."  
  
Billy cocked his head to the side and stepped close, forcing Charlie back against the wall. "What'll you give me?"  
  
"What do you want?" Charlie countered breathlessly, his eyes fixed on Billy's face though he was aware of Don's eyes on them over Billy's shoulder.  
  
Billy just smiled and leaned in for a kiss that left him moaning and pliant against him.  
  
"That'll do for the moment," he purred, winding his fingers into Charlie's hair. "Come on. We're all far too upright and wearing too many clothes for my taste." He pulled Charlie off the wall and backed him into the bedroom, trusting Don to follow. He kissed Charlie hungrily, hands sliding down to cup his ass and squeezing gently until he had him back up against the bed.  
  
Amused, Don followed, shutting the door to the bedroom softly behind him and automatically undoing another button on his shirt. "Sure it's me you want in the middle there, partner?" he teased.  
  
"First you," Billy growled, "then him." He half turned and grabbed Don's arm, neatly spinning to put Don between himself and his brother. "See? In the middle where you belong."  
  
"Exactly where you belong," Charlie purred, wrapping his arms around Don's waist and pressing against his back. He caressed the flat plane of Don's stomach as he watched Billy start to slowly undo the buttons on Don's shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed. He nuzzled Don's neck and breathed in his brother's scent. This was exactly where he wanted to be.  
  
Once his shirt was undone and pushed off his shoulders, Don turned slowly in the circle of Billy's arms to face Charlie. He slipped his hands under Charlie's shirt, caressing the warm skin at his back as he devoured his mouth, reveling in his first real hit of Charlie since the night before. "I believe you said something about wanting to see me drive Charlie crazy with my mouth. Right, Billy?" Don purred, stripping Charlie's shirt and tossing it aside.  
  
"Yeah," Billy said, voice low and husky.  
  
Charlie moaned and kissed Don hungrily, hands already reaching for Don's belt.  
  
"Good," Don said, placing kisses to the sensitive places along Charlie's neck as he stripped him of his pants. Urging Charlie to sit on the bed, Don kissed his way along his skin as he knelt between his knees. "Mmm, been thinking about this all day," he murmured as he wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock and stroked him languidly, just sucking the head into his mouth.  
  
Charlie moaned and arched. "Have you?" he said raggedly. "Tell me."  
  
"Hate it when I have to leave you like I did this morning, without getting to say a proper goodbye," Don murmured into his skin. "All I can think about the rest of the day is your taste, the touch and feel of your skin. Need you so bad."  
  
"Mmm, sounds like it's not such a bad thing then," Charlie grinned. "Having you want me all day long."  
  
Billy stood back for a minute, watching as Don licked and lightly sucked on Charlie. After this morning, Billy had a fair idea of what Don was talking about--the way Charlie got into your blood and the need for him would pound at you until it was satisfied. Eventually, he stripped his remaining clothes and moved behind Charlie on the bed, kissing his way across his shoulders.  
  
"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Don murmured, just before pulling Charlie entirely into his wet heat.  
  
Charlie gasped as his body arched, hands fisting in the sheets.  
  
"I think that was a yes," Billy murmured, one eye on Don as he continued to move from one sensitive spot on Charlie's neck to the next. Winding his fingers into his hair, Billy gently pulled back until Charlie's neck was completely exposed to him and he could proceed to nip, lick, and suck to his heart's content.  
  
Charlie moaned and squirmed, trying to get more from both men. He dimly remembered that Don was supposed to be in the middle but it felt too good to say anything. He whined when Billy started to suck on his throat, just short of hard enough to mark.  
  
Don glanced up at Charlie's whine, seeing Billy suck on the one spot on Charlie's neck that was guaranteed to reduce him to incoherence in no time flat. He pulled back, letting Charlie's cock fall from his lips with a soft pop before pushing himself up and claiming Charlie's lips in a fierce kiss. Pushing a little, he got Billy to back up enough to let Charlie sprawl across the mattress, Don immediately covering him with his body. "Mine," he whispered, low and fierce.  
  
"Yours," Charlie whispered.  
  
Billy kissed his way down Don's back, choosing to let the exchange go. He knew that Don and Charlie needed to reaffirm their relationship with each other from time to time. It didn't bother him. Mostly.  
  
Charlie reached out and touched Billy's knee. "Please."  
  
He continued to kiss Don's back, his hands finding his hips as he crawled between both their legs. "Please what, Imp? Need him as much as he needs you? Want me to let him have you?" he teased.  
  
"Yes. Need you, too."  
  
Billy grinned and shifted to the side so he could grab the lubricant, pausing long enough to claim Charlie's lips in a passionate kiss before pressing the bottle into Don's hand. He settled himself on the pillows to watch, enjoying the way Don knew Charlie's body, how to give him pleasure even as he prepped him for more.  
  
"Inside me?" Charlie gasped.  
  
"God you are so amazing like this," Billy purred stroking his curls as Don slipped the first finger inside his brother.  
  
Charlie moaned, his whole body attuned to the touch of Don and Billy.  
  
Don grinned into Charlie's skin, moving slowly, wanting to give Billy what he had asked for. "He is, isn't he? Could just keep him on the edge like this." He slipped a second finger next to the first, crooking them to just barely nudge at his prostate.  
  
Charlie whined, body arching in pleasure.   
  
"How long do you think?" Billy asked huskily. "How long can you keep him on that edge?"  
  
Looking up, Don dropped Billy a wink before pulling him into a hard kiss. He slipped a third finger inside him. "As long as I can stand it," he answered.   
  
Billy smirked and shifted again, moving behind Don and grabbing the lube from where he'd placed it on the bed. "I see. And how long do you think you can stand to keep him on edge while you're on edge yourself?" He plunged two slicked fingers deep inside Don, enjoying the way he arched under his hand.  
  
Don groaned and pushed back against Billy's fingers. "Fuck, Billy."  
  
"Don't worry, I intend to," he growled in Don's ear, licking at the sensitive lobe as he slid his fingers rhythmically in and out. Soft, involuntary moans and whimpers started to fall from Don's mouth, and unconsciously, he matched the pace of what he was doing to Charlie with what was being done to him.  
  
Billy grinned. "Almost ready, Don. Almost there. Tell me how he feels," he growled, nipping Don's shoulder. "Tell me how your little brother feels."  
  
" _Baby_ brother," Don corrected automatically, gasping as Billy grazed his prostate. "Fuck. He's so hot, tight. Slick and perfect. Want him so much, Billy. Please."  
  
"Thought you wanted to keep him on edge," Billy murmured. "Keep him strung out." He brushed Don's prostate again. "Isn't that what you want? What you both want?"  
  
Both men under his hands groaned.  
  
"P-Please. Billy. Need... need Don," Charlie managed.  
  
Don nodded. "Need him. Need you. Please."  
  
Billy kissed Don's shoulder and got himself lined up as Don slipped barely inside Charlie. He groaned as he entered tight heat, heard Charlie whimper as Don was forced deeper inside.  
  
He started slow, setting an almost languid pace for the three of them, pulling out of Don and pushing slowly back in until almost continuous moans and whimpers worked collectively out of the Eppes brothers. Pressing along Don's back, he watched Don watch Charlie, seeing his control start to slip as being caught in the middle of so much pleasure got to him. "Don," Billy murmured, "God, Don." He upped the pace, his own need beginning to dictate his movements.  
  
"Billy," Don whispered back. It was almost too much, too much of Billy and too much of Charlie and his control was fraying rapidly.  
  
Reaching out, Billy found Charlie's hand and squeezed it, waiting and listening for that high note of desperation from the youngest Eppes that would signal his imminent release. He licked and nipped at Don's shoulder, just enjoying the feel of the two of them underneath his body and under his control.   
  
Charlie squeezed Billy's hand back and arched up into Don, whimpering high and needy as just the right spot inside his body was stimulated. He nearly sobbed in relief when Billy whispered, "C'mon. Come for me. Both of you." Almost immediately, he came, shouting an unintelligible mix of both men's names.  
  
Billy and Don came immediately after. Charlie's body trembled and jerked as he raised clumsy hands to try and touch both Don and Billy.  
  
"Easy," Billy soothed, petting Charlie's groping hand as he eased out of Don. He wrapped an arm around Don's waist and helped him get settled on top of Charlie before stretching out next to the two of them. Turning Charlie's head gently, he captured his lips in a soft, tender kiss first and then did the same for Don. "Better?" he asked, stroking Don's skin.  
  
"Yes," Don admitted softly.  
  
"Good." Smiling gently, Billy kissed Don's shoulder. "I'm ravenous. We should probably eat something. What are you two in the mood for?"  
  
"Mmm, not moving," Charlie said.  
  
Billy laughed. "C'mon, Imp. You need to refuel."  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around Don's back and stubbornly snuggled against him.  
  
Grinning, Don kissed Charlie's shoulder. "I bet if we asked very nicely, we could get Billy to order something that we could eat in bed," he murmured.  
  
Charlie considered that. "Please Billy?" he asked, using his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
Billy mock glared at Don and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well, when you ask like that..." he leaned down to capture Charlie's mouth in a searing kiss, "how can I resist?" Reaching over to the nightstand, he dialed the pizza place around the corner and ordered two pizzas.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Thank you, Billy. I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you."  
  
"Damn right," he teased, capturing Charlie's mouth again and then doing the same to Don. "You both will."  
  
Now that the immediate danger of being forced to move was past, Charlie let his grip on Don loosen, and Don was able to stretch out next to them.  
  
Charlie was content to lie there, dozing lightly until the pizza arrived.  
  
Reaching over Charlie, Don grabbed Billy's hand, stroking the knuckles softly. "This is really nice. I'm glad we get you like this. I like seeing your face around the office, too."  
  
Billy grinned. "This is nice. And I like seeing your face, too, though I'm looking forward to a little field time, soon."  
  
"How soon do you think? Are they just having you do paperwork or what?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Within the next day or so," Billy shrugged. "They gotta get me up to speed on what the division has been doing so far, but I've almost finished reviewing all that. It'll be nice to really be part of a team again, 'long as I don't get saddled with another FBI pup," he winked at Don.  
  
"Worked out pretty well for you last time," Don said, grinning.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of. Poor guy'd fall hopelessly for me and then I'd have to break his heart." He kissed Don and then Charlie. "I'm taken."  
  
"Damn right," Don growled.  
  
Billy laughed and was about to reply when the doorbell rang. "That'll be the pizza." He leaned over and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats from the floor. "I'll be right back."  
  
Charlie grinned and opened his eyes long enough to admire the view.  
  
Don followed his gaze, grinning widely when he turned back to Charlie. "You really are very naughty," he purred, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Looking forward to watching Billy make you pay for bringing you those pizzas."  
  
"Don't make any mistake, Don," Billy said from the doorway, holding two pizza boxes and three bottles of water, "you're gonna pay, too." He put the food down on the bed and immediately stripped again before climbing on.  
  
"Good," Charlie said, grinning. "I like it when Don's in trouble, too."  
  
"Imp," Don pouted, shoving Charlie playfully before handing out the waters and pulling the pizza boxes closer. "So, Billy, how are you going to manage to make both of us pay at the same time?"  
  
Grinning, Billy took a long swig from his water bottle. "I haven't decided yet, but it'll most likely involve cuffing one or both of you to the bed," he purred.  
  
"I nominate Don," Charlie said instantly, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
"Of course you do," Don smiled.  
  
Moving quickly, Billy made sure the boxes were out of the way before straddling Charlie, pinning his wrists against the headboard before he had a chance to lower them again. "I can get behind that idea. Maybe I'll cuff him and make him watch while I fuck you, pinned and helpless under my hands, begging me to give you release? Hmm? I do still owe you from this morning." He ground against Charlie. "We could give him the plug just to keep him interested, then I'll let you suck him off when he can't take it anymore. What do you think?"  
  
Charlie licked his lips and pressed his body against Billy's. "Yes," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Don?" Billy asked seriously. He'd never do anything that all three of them didn't agree on.  
  
Don hesitated for half a beat. It was still hard for him to watch Billy and Charlie together and he preferred to participate when they were, but being bound with the plug would be sweet torture and he had the promise of Charlie's mouth to sustain him. He kissed Charlie deeply, more to reassure himself than anything. "Yes."  
  
Charlie squirmed from Billy's hold to draw Don into another kiss. "I love you."  
  
Caressing the side of Charlie's face as they kissed, Don felt a small surge of relief. "I love you, too," he replied. "With all my heart." He glanced at Billy and then made himself comfortable on the bed, stretching his hands over his head and offering his body freely.  
  
"Can I cuff him?" Charlie asked softly.  
  
Billy looked Don's body over, licking his lips hungrily. He loved it when Don was pliant like this; it didn't happen often. "Sure," he replied quietly, stroking a tender hand down Charlie's spine. He cleared the now half-empty boxes from the bed and pulled the toys they'd need from his cabinet. Pressing Don's cuffs into Charlie's hands, he pulled him in for a kiss before backing off to let them have a few moments together.  
  
Charlie kissed Don again, sweet and tender. He nibbled on his wrists before wrapping them securely in leather and fastening them to the headboard. "Okay?" he asked softly, caressing Don's cheek with his finger.  
  
Testing the restraints quickly, Don nodded. "Okay," he said. And then he looked at Billy. "Okay."  
  
Billy gave him a quick kiss. "Ready for the toy?"  
  
Bending his knees and spreading his legs, Don grinned. "Yes." He watched attentively as Billy slicked the toy first and then used his already slick fingers to make sure he was still stretched and ready. He gasped as the tip of the toy nudged at his entrance, letting his anxiety slip away to be replaced by the unbelievable pleasure.  
  
Charlie and Billy both murmured soft reassurances until the toy was fully seated.  
  
Don moaned and licked his lips, taking a deep breath. He nodded at Charlie and Billy. "I'm okay. Your turn, Charlie."  
  
"Come and get me, Billy," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"With pleasure," Billy said, nearly pouncing on Charlie, pinning him to the mattress and claiming his lips fiercely. He nibbled and sucked, waiting for that first involuntary moan of pleasure before moving forward.  
  
Charlie held back as long as he could before moaning softly, body arching up into Billy.  
  
Moaning softly, Don squirmed at the sight of the two of them tangled on the bed, making an intense wave of pleasure shoot up his spine. "Fuck. The sounds you pull out of him, Billy... so delicious."  
  
Billy nibbled lightly on Charlie's neck as he ground against him, looking for another moan. He switched his grip to one hand so he could trail the other down Charlie's body to tease at his cock. "Just as delicious as the sounds you pull from him," he growled.  
  
Charlie whimpered. "What about the sounds I pull from you?" he asked huskily.  
  
"Those are fun, too," Billy replied, stroking Charlie more firmly and groaning when his body arched into him again. He heard an echoing groan from Don and turned his head to look at him. "Okay over there, Donnie?"  
  
"Fine," Don said tightly, his muscles visibly straining from the effort not to squirm too much.   
  
Moving things along for Don's sake, Billy released Charlie just long enough to reslick his fingers and slip two deep inside, pleased to find him still mostly stretched from before.  
  
Charlie arched and moaned again, one hand wrapping around Don's leg. "Billy, please!"  
  
"Well, when you ask so sweetly," Billy purred removing his fingers and thrusting steadily inside. He allowed Charlie's hand to remain on Don's leg as he pinned the other over his head.  
  
Charlie moaned as his body moved to meet Billy's.  
  
Biting his lip, Don tried to muffle his moan. No matter what else he was feeling, the sight of them together was definitely erotic. "Charlie... Billy..." he groaned, gasping as the plug shifted inside him and nudged at his prostate.  
  
"That sound, love that sound," Charlie managed.  
  
"Oh yeah," Billy agreed, glancing over at Don. He refocused his attention on Charlie, wrapping his free hand around his cock and stroking him firmly. He thrust a little harder, knowing Don would echo the sounds coming from Charlie.  
  
Charlie moaned and pushed back against Billy, helping him drive himself high and higher.  
  
"Oh, god," Billy moaned, dropping his head between his shoulders. "Fuck you feel good. Come on. Want you to come for me."  
  
Charlie cried out, hand clenching Don's leg.  
  
Don whimpered, twisting slightly in his bonds, trying to see Charlie's face as he came forcefully at Billy's command.   
  
Thrusting wildly a few more times, Billy followed Charlie over the edge with a shout. His head hung loosely between his shoulders as he waited to be able to catch his breath.  
  
"Billy," Don whined. "Billy, please."  
  
"Charlie," Billy said softly, backing off and stretching out against the mattress.  
  
Charlie immediately moved to lick at Don's cock--long licks from root to tip before he swallowed him down.  
  
"Oooh, fuck," Don breathed, relaxing into the pillows and fighting not to buck as Charlie's talented and knowing mouth played along his flesh.   
  
Billy curled up next to them, trailing his hands teasingly along their skin.  
  
Charlie lifted his head to smile at Billy, and then sucked Don back inside, taking his time.  
  
Don bit his lip, his hips thrusting shallowly into Charlie's mouth as much as the angle and restraints would allow him. He bit his lip hard, trying to contain his moans.  
  
"Stubborn," Billy teased, running his thumb over Don's lip, prying it gently from his teeth. He claimed his mouth firmly, licking his way inside and swallowing the moans that Don set free.  
  
"Charlie. God, Charlie. Please," he begged.  
  
Charlie stopped teasing and sucked and licked and hummed, trying to bring Don over the edge.  
  
Gripping the chains tightly, Don tried to hang on for a few more moments, but it was pointless. He fell over the edge, crying Charlie's name.  
  
Immediately, Billy moved to release Don from the cuffs as Charlie nursed him through the aftershocks.  
  
Charlie and Billy cradled Don between them as best they could, gently caressing his body and pressing soft kisses to his skin.  
  
"Mmm, feels nice," Don said, wincing a little when he shifted.  
  
"Need some help, partner?" Billy smirked.  
  
Whimpering softly, Don nodded, bracing himself when Billy reached for the plug. He sighed in relief as it was eased from his body. "Sleep now?" he asked, sounding more like Charlie than himself.  
  
"Sleep now," Billy said gently, brushing his hair off his forehead. He scooted back on the bed, making room for Charlie to settle himself in the middle where he belonged. Immediately, Don's arm found its way around Charlie's waist.  
  
"Love you both," Don murmured.  
  
"Love you," Charlie and Billy echoed. Charlie leaned his head back against Billy's shoulder.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Good night, Imp," Billy replied, kissing him softly and then settling down into the mattress.


End file.
